


Three mages, One elf and a rather large bed

by cypheroftyr, The_Arkadian



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Breathplay, D/s, Foursome, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Threesome, or does that become an orgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheroftyr/pseuds/cypheroftyr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Arkadian/pseuds/The_Arkadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>arkadyrose indulged my request for some PWP with Hal, her Arden Hawke, Fenris and Anders, post <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1148552">Speculum Sanguinem</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Three mages, One elf and a rather large bed

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks: breathplay, fingering, warden stamina, slight fisting, lightning trick

The weeks and months after their last adventure brought Hal, Fenris, Anders and Arden closer together. Fenris eventually forgave Arden his trespass while he’d been in the other Kirkwall, as Arden forgave his with Hal.

That four-person bed had to be built in their master bedroom, and they often put it to good use. At the moment, it was just Fenris and Anders enjoying themselves whilst Hal and Arden ran errands. 

“I’m so very glad Arden had this bed built.” Fenris whispered in the blond mage’s ear as he slowly thrust into his lover.

Anders arched his back and moaned, almost beyond words, lost in the sensations that Fenris’ movements were stirring all through him. His fingers tightened on Fenris’ shoulder as he gazed up at Fenris through half-lidded eyes, their amber colour darkened. “More,” he begged.

“So greedy my mage.” Fenris growled as he sped his thrusts, enough to make the heavy oak headboard clap against the wall in time with his movements. “So wanton, eager for me no matter how long it’s been since I’ve had you.” the elf moaned.

“For you? Always,” panted Anders then cried out softly as the elf shifted slightly and his thrusts grazed his sweet spot deep inside. “Maker, there - just there! Harder!” he whimpered.

The elf grinned as he complied, then let his hand rest on Anders’ throat, squeezing just enough to ask permission rather than assuming he was in the mood for such rough play. Anders’ hand rose to cover the lyrium-lined fingers and squeezed once in mute consent before the blond apostate let his head drop back, baring his long slender throat. 

“So beautiful my heart.” Fenris breathed softly as he put more pressure on the apostate’s neck and snapped his hips faster as he took Anders closer to the edge.

Anders’ chest heaved as he fought for breath, a blissful smile spreading across his face as he panted breathless cries with each thrust. His neglected cock wept between their bodies, slicking their skin as each thrust brought him closer and closer to climax.

“Mine...all mine.” Fenris rasped as he felt that tightening in his gut that signaled his orgasm. “Come for me.”

Anders shuddered beneath the elf, his body clenching tight around Fenris’ cock as the blond apostate cried out his name hoarsely, breathlessly, his seed spilling hot and sticky between them as his body spasmed in the throes of orgasm before he fell back with a silent sigh, his fingers growing slack upon Fenris’ shoulders as little shudders ran threw him in the aftermath of climax. He moaned softly, eyes fluttering.

Fenris pulled his hand away as he chased his own climax, filling his lover as he shuddered to a stop. “Love you.” he whispered as he rolled to Anders’ side and caught his breath. 

Anders nodded, not quite able to speak as he gasped for breath himself. He reached for Fenris blindly with one hand as he struggled to bring his breathing back under control, then laced his fingers with Fenris’.

“What’s the appeal of me doing that to you?” the elf asked as he laid there. “I’m a little afraid I’ll go too far one day.” Fenris said tiredly.

“Lack of air... makes things more intense,” Anders panted as he pulled Fenris’ arm around himself. “I trust you love.”

“Thank you.” Fenris pressed a kiss to the blond’s temple then settled against him. “Should clean up, too tired.”

“Do you trust me love?” asked Anders quietly. “I can use a little magic but... don’t want to freak you out.”

“Wouldn’t sleep with you if I didn’t.” Fenris muttered.

“Just hold still a moment,” said Anders as he closed his eyes and concentrated. he drew upon the Fade, and Fenris felt a pull upon his lyrium before a brief, intense wave of heat passed over their skin, gone as soon as it had appeared, leaving them clean once more.

Anders smiled smugly to himself.

Fenris curled closer to himself and looked to Anders for a moment before he spoke. “Anders...would you, would you do that to me if I asked?”

Anders rolled over to face him and frowned a little. “Do what?” he asked, not sure he fully understood what Fenris was asking.

“The...thing, with the choking.” Fenris said quietly.

Anders stared at him. “Are... are you sure?” he faltered. “You... I know you trust me with magic around you, but - that requires a deeper level of trust... are you sure you are ready for something like that?”

“I trust you with my life any other time, why not with this? You enjoy it, I am curious about it and I think Arden would be too worried about harming me, and Hal is still learning what it means to be in control during our time together. You are a healer first and foremost, I would trust no other with such a thing.” Fenris said serenely as he held up their joined hands and smiled at his lover.

Anders’ frown eased a little, softening until finally he smiled hesitantly at the elf. “If you’re sure,” he replied quietly. “I won’t hurt you.”

“I know.” Fenris kissed the back of Anders hand and smiled again.

“When...?” Anders’ question trailed off as he regarded the elf a little uncertainly.

“Whenever you want, you’re the one with warden stamina. I can feel it pressing into my hip.” the elf quirked an eyebrow at him as he glanced down then back at the amber-brown eyes of his lover.

Uncharacteristically, Anders blushed. “You seem to have gotten me... a little hot and bothered,” he said with a lopsided smile.

“Just a little, I’m losing my touch then.” Fenris said softly. He trailed his fingers down Anders side and towards his cock with a devious glint in his eyes. “Would getting to shag me senseless while you play make happy?” 

In answer, Anders reached up and cradled the back of Fenris’ head with one hand as he pulled him in close for a kiss, tongue probing insistently as he panted into Fenris’ mouth.

The elf moaned as he was kissed, his eyes fell shut as his mage took his time with the slow, lingering kiss. When Anders pulled away he looked at him with hunger. “Please…”

Anders released his head, lowering his hand to Fenris’ chest as he stared into the elf’s eyes. Anders’ eyes were a dark honey brown, and his gaze was intense in a way that was almost frightening as he splayed his fingers upon Fenris’ skin.

Then he suddenly shoved hard, pushing the elf down onto the mattress as he sat upright then crouched over the startled warrior, sliding a knee up between Fenris’ thighs and forcing his legs apart as he ran his hand up over Fenris’ sternum towards his throat.

“Tell me how much you want this,” growled Anders as his other hand ran down the inside of Fenris’ thigh then cupped the elf’s balls, squeezing slightly as he fondled him.

“A lot, want to see what it feels like with you pounding me so hard I call on gods I don’t believe in.” Fenris moaned. 

Anders merely grinned then muttered something under his breath. There was a brief surge of magic and then the blond apostate’s palm was filled with a clear, oily liquid. He palmed it against the elf’s perineum, sliding his hand up the underside of Fenris’ cock then back down over his entrance then a finger slowly, teasingly trailed a circle around his entrance before pressing in ever so slightly. He let his other hand slide up farther until it pressed lightly against the base of Fenris’ throat.

The elf’s eyes widened slightly but he made himself relax under Anders grip. He nodded slightly and spread his legs further for his lover. “If I tap your arm three times it means stop.” 

Anders shook his head. “No. You might be too far gone to manage three taps. One tap for stop, two for go,” he replied. “I’ll be keeping a light touch inside you with my magic anyway to make sure we don’t go too far, but if I don’t feel that second tap when I ask then I’m stopping immediately, alright?”

“Yes Anders.” Fenris breathed as he watched his lover move into position. “If I slip and call you ser, it won’t be from anger. Just where my mind has gone to because of how we’re...playing.” the elf said quietly.

Anders paused, his finger inside Fenris as far as the second knuckle joint, and the light pressure upon Fenris’ throat lifted a little as the apostate frowned a little. “Maybe... we shouldn’t play this game,” he said quietly.

“I want to, please love. I trust you with this. I won’t … I’ll keep that to myself, I’m sorry, please don’t stop.” Fenris said in a rush. 

Anders resumed the slow movement of his finger, working it in and out of Fenris gently as he nodded slowly. “Alright, as long as you’re certain you really want this,” he replied quietly. His slender fingers slowly encircled Fenris’ throat and he leaned forward a little as he let his senses slip into the elf’s body, focusing on his breathing and the way Fenris’ body was reacting to the intrusion of his fingers as he slipped a second digit inside, slowly working him open.

Fenris gave him a slight smile before he gasped Anders name. “More...want you in me.” he begged softly.

“Not before you’re ready,” breathed Anders as he twisted his fingers inside Fenris with a ‘come hither’ motion. He let his fingers tighten a little more until Fenris was struggling to draw breath.

The elf’s eyes rolled closed as he tried to keep calm from the feeling of Anders’ fingers around his throat. He knew he wasn’t being murdered but the reaction was hard to control. Fenris arched into Anders’ touch the more he got used to what was being done to him by his lover.

“Still okay love?” asked Anders quietly, his fingers scissoring inside Fenris.  
The elf quickly tapped twice on Anders forearm and spread for the blond apostate. He tried to speak but found it difficult. 

Anders’ fingers thrust deep inside Fenris, a third finger slipping inside him between one stroke and the next. “Ready for me, love?” he breathed as he eased up on Fenris’ throat a little.

“Yes, please…” Fenris begged.

Anders thrust his hand deep into Fenris with one firm hard thrust then withdrew it completely as he filled his palm with another grease spell and slicked up his cock, slamming fully into Fenris with one long thrust.

That made Fenris arch up and gasp in surprise. “Anders...Anders,” he moaned as he looked to his lover. “Fuck…” he said as the former warden filled him.

Anders held still, waiting as he gave Fenris a chance to adjust to the feeling of being so full, and then he began to just gently rock his hips as his fingers tightened on the elf’s throat then eased. He kept this up for a few minutes before he pulled out slightly then slammed back into Fenris again. He slipped into a rhythm, loosening his grip upon Fenris’ throat each time he drew slowly out then tightening it almost to the point Fenris couldn’t breathe as he thrust hard back into him.

If the elven warrior could have screamed in pleasure he would have. Instead he bucked and writhed against his mage lover as he was pushed to heights of pleasure that he’d never experienced. He clawed at the headboard with each hard thrust into him. Fenris wanted to beg, to ask for the feeling to never end but everytime Anders let up, it seemed he was deprived of air at the moment he would have pleaded for more. 

Fenris’ brands began to flicker erratically as he was pushed towards orgasm, and as he felt himself trying to speak even as he was deprived of air.

Anders was panting as he pounded into Fenris, sweat beading on his body with the exertion and concentration needed to keep a light tough in Fenris’ body, careful not to take the elf too far yet still give him pleasure. He reached down and curled his free hand around Fenris’ weeping cock and let a little spark of electricity fly from his fingertips as he drew his hand up Fenris’ shaft.

The elf’s eyes widened in surprise as he started to come from the additional touch of magic. He arched his back slightly before his eyes rolled closed, his climax was sudden and harder than he’d have expected after shagging Anders not long before.

Anders kept his hand around Fenris’ throat, impairing his breathing just enough that the elf was light-headed and all the sensations flooding his body were magnified and intense beyond what Fenris could have dreamed. As the elf spent himself, Anders slowly eased up on his throat, allowing Fenris to draw a ragged breath as the blond apostate finally allowed himself to climax inside his elven lover. He came with a harsh cry as his seed filled Fenris, hot and wet inside.

Anders braced himself on his hands over Fenris, panting raggedly as he stared down at the sated elf. “Love?” he managed to gasp.

Fenris looked at him and gave him a weak smile. “Understand...intense…” he murmured before he pulled Anders down on top of him and kissed him. “Stay like this, please.” he rasped.

“Wait,” panted Anders as he leaned back a little and slipped gently out of Fenris. He reached a hand down and gently let a little ripple of healing magic wash through Fenris, easing any residual soreness before he collapsed down upon the bed next to Fenris, one hand draped over the elf’s chest as the blond apostate buried his face against Fenris’ shoulder.

“Wanted you to stay in me...liked that, a lot.” the elf murmured as he turned and cuddled against Anders. “Sleep now.” Fenris murmured softly as he pressed kisses to his lover’s chest and neck. “Thank you.”

His answer was a faint snore; Anders’ eyes were closed already, lips slightly parted.

Fenris followed after him, and didn’t move even when Arden and Hal entered the room to find them sprawled out on each other.

“Looks like they had fun without us.” Hal said softly as he saw the slight red marks on both their necks. “Let them sleep, we can have fun of our own in the guest bedroom.” he said with a wicked leer in Arden’s direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Fenris is greedy, more to come with him and his three mages. Next is Hal and Arden.


End file.
